Many business and consumer users are turning to cordless headsets for use with their mobile devices for voice communications. A cordless headset is typically a wireless, hands-free device that works in conjunction with a mobile device to provide the equivalent functionality of a telephone (i.e. two-way voice communication). People often use a cordless headset while driving, walking, riding a train, etc. As an added incentive, many states and local municipalities have enacted laws banning the use of mobile devices while driving unless the driver is using a cordless headset.
Often times, people continue their telephone conversations after they have arrived at their destination, such as when a person arrives at their destination following their commute. Because many people would prefer to continue their conversations, they may switch from using their mobile device to their home telephone. However, this can be both time consuming and troublesome, thereby encouraging a person to continue using their mobile device instead. Of course, using a mobile device in a building can be problematic itself, as the walls of apartment buildings and houses often interfere with a wireless phone's reception, possibly degrading the quality of service. Additionally, should a person switch from using their mobile device to their home telephone, they often cannot continue using their cordless headset, or are required to switch to different headset.